1,2,3,4
"1,2,3,4" - дебютный сингл Ли Хай. Он был выпущен 29 октября 2012 года. Текст Корейский= Hey C’mon now I said 1 2 3 아직도 내가 니 거라는 착각은 그만 예전의 그때 내가 아냐 아침이 밝는 소리에 꽃은 저만치 폈는데 여전히 정신 못 차려 왜 I’m sick and tired 너의 위선에 어설픈 liar ooh 이제 좀 꺼져줄래 I think I’m going going crazy ooh I think I’m going going crazy ooh 더 비참하게 굴지는 마 사라져줘 저 멀리 no no Nananananana 구차하게 울지는 마 다 잊어줘 영원히 no no Listen 남 걱정하지 말고 너나 잘 해 니 그런 동정 따윈 필요 없어 uh I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh 시간이 모든걸 해결할거야 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over 나 같은 여자 어딜 가도 눈 씻고 봐도 보기 드무네 때로는 섹시 때론 청순함에 남자들은 울고 가네 유치하게 I’m sick and tired 너의 위선에 어설픈 liar ooh 제발 좀 꺼져줄래 I think I’m going going crazy ooh I think I’m going going crazy ooh 더 비참하게 굴지는 마 사라져줘 저 멀리 no no Nananananana 구차하게 울지는 마 다 잊어줘 영원히 no no Listen 남 걱정하지 말고 너나 잘 해 니 그런 동정 따윈 필요 없어 uh I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh 시간이 모든걸 해결할거야 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over 너무나 아파 벌써 잊었나 봐 Hey baby 떠나가줘 I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh 시간이 모든걸 해결할거야 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over 1 and 2 and 3 4 1 and 2 and 3 4 1 and 2 and 3 4 game over game over game over |-|Романизация= Hey C’mon now I said 1 2 3 Ajikdo naega ni georaneun Chakgageun geuman Yejeonui geuttae naega anya Achimi barngneun sorie Kkocheun jeomanchi pyeonneunde Yeojeonhi jeongsin mot charyeo wae I’m sick and tired neoui wiseone Eoseolpeun Liar ooh ije jom kkeojyeojullae I think I’m going going crazy ooh I think I’m going going crazy ooh Deo bichamhage guljineun ma Sarajyeojwo jeo meolli no no Nananananana Guchahage uljineun ma Da ijeojwo yeongwonhi no no Listen Nam geokjeonghaji malgo Neona jal hae Ni geureon dongjeong ttawin pillyo eobseo uh I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh Sigani modeungeol haegyeolhalgeoya 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over Na gateun yeoja eodil gado Nun ssitgo bwado bogi deumune Ttaeroneun seksi ttaeron cheongsunhame Namjadeureun ulgo gane yuchihage I’m sick and tired neoui wiseone Eoseolpeun Liar ooh jebal jom kkeojyeojullae I think I’m going going crazy ooh I think I’m going going crazy ooh Deo bichamhage guljineun ma Sarajyeojwo jeo meolli no no Nananananana Guchahage uljineun ma Da ijeojwo yeongwonhi no no Listen Nam geokjeonghaji malgo Neona jal hae Ni geureon dongjeong ttawin pillyo eobseo uh I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh Sigani modeungeol haegyeolhalgeoya 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over Neomuna apa Beolsseo ijeonna bwa Hey baby Tteonagajwo I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh Sigani modeungeol haegyeolhalgeoya 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over 1 and 2 and 3 4 1 and 2 and 3 4 1 and 2 and 3 4 game over game over game over |-|Английский= Hey C’mon now I said 1 2 3 Stop mistakenly thinking that I’m still yours I’m different from the way I was in the past The flowers all bloomed With the sound of the morning But you still don’t understand, why I’m sick and tired of your hypocrisy Clumsy liar ooh can you please shut up now I think I’m going going crazy ooh I think I’m going going crazy ooh Don’t act miserably any longer Disappear far away no no Nananananana Don’t cry pathetically Forget it all forever no no Listen Don’t worry about others, just mind your own business I don’t need your sympathy uh I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh Time will settle everything 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over A girl like me, wherever you go Even looking after washing your eyes, is rare Sometimes sexy, sometimes innocent Boys pass by crying, immaturely I’m sick and tired of your hypocrisy Clumsy liar ooh can you please shut up now I think I’m going going crazy ooh I think I’m going going crazy ooh Don’t act miserably any longer Disappear far away no no Nananananana Don’t cry pathetically Forget it all forever no no Listen Don’t worry about others, just mind your own business I don’t need your sympathy uh I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh Time will settle everything 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over It hurts so bad I guess you’ve forgotten already Hey baby Please go away I said 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh Time will settle everything 1 and 2 and 3 4 ooh game over game over ooh game over 1 and 2 and 3 4 1 and 2 and 3 4 1 and 2 and 3 4 game over game over game over Ссылки на видео * Клип Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Ли Хай Категория:Релизы 2012 г. Категория:Синглы 2012 г.